smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Robot Invasion: Part II
Robot Invasion Part II is the 9th story created by CARDGRAIN STUDIOS! This is a sequel to my first ever story on this wiki, "Robot Invasion"! And it got good reviews mostly from my friends! To celebrate the 1 year milestone, I have made this story in hopes that it will be as good as the first one! With that being said, I hope you enjoy! CHAPTER ONE - PREQUEL! SNYPOSIS - 1 year ago, Chef Pee Pee designed a few robots himself, these robots were designed to help Chef Pee Pee and work for him while he is at vacation. However, things may not go as planned. (November 18th 2018. It starts off with Chef Pee Pee packing his suitcase) Chef Pee Pee: Okay! Finally done packing my suitcase! Now I just need to double check my machines and then I can go to vacation! (Chef Pee Pee is seen heading downstairs. He heads into the basement) Chef Pee Pee: God the basement hasn't been used since Aparat's death, but now that he is gone I use it for my stuff! (Chef Pee Pee presses a hidden button that opens a trap door. He falls into it and appears in a room. He opens a door which shows a robot version of him that looks EXACTLY like him) Chef Pee Pee: Now to activate him! (Chef Pee Pee presses a button that activates the robot. The robot's eyes turn green then to normal) Chef Pee Pee Robot: Greeting Chef Pee Pee. Chef Pee Pee: It worked! Okay, your name is Chef v1 but to the others they will call you Chef Pee Pee! Your job is to cook and clean until I come home! Got it? Chef v1: Yes sir. Chef Pee Pee: Perfect. Now get to work. Chef v1: I will. (Chef v1 walks upstairs) Chef Pee Pee: Awesome! I also made a backup robot to come over if any one finds out I have a robot. Now to head to my much needed vacation! (Chef Pee Pee exits through the small basement window and leaves) Chef Pee Pee: WOO! I'M FREE! (Chef Pee Pee checks his watch) Chef Pee Pee: S***! I better get to the air port! (Chef Pee Pee runs off. It switches back in the house. Chef v1 exits the basement. Bowser walks into the kitchen and sees Chef v1 who he mistakes for Chef Pee Pee) Bowser: CHEF PEE PEE! Chef v1: *sigh* What Bowser? Bowser: I'm starting to get hungry! Make some food and you better make it before 5:00! Understand!? Chef v1: Yes Bowser. Bowser: Perfect! NOW GET TO WORK! (Bowser goes back upstairs. Chef v1 starts cooking. It cuts to the airplane Chef Pee Pee goes enters the plane and sits down) Chef Pee Pee: *sigh* This vacation is going to be so good! I bet nothing wrong will happen- Kid: MOM! I'M HUNGRY! Chef Pee Pee: Oh boy. Kid: MOM I'M THIRSTY! MOM CHANGE MY DIAPER! MOM I WANNA PLAY FORTNITE! Chef Pee Pee: HEY! Look at me, Look at me, Shut the f*** up. Kid: MOM! I DON'T LIKE THAT GUY HE LOOKS UGLY! Chef Pee Pee: Oh boy. This is gonna be a LONG trip. (Many hours later. The plane stops) Brooklyn Guy: Alright! We have reached our destination! Please grab your bags and exit the plane! Chef Pee Pee: FINALLY! (Chef Pee Pee grabs his bag and exits the plane) Chef Pee Pee: WOO HOO! Christmas vacation here I come! (Chef Pee Pee runs off. It then cuts to a few weeks later. Chef Pee Pee at his new vacation house) Chef Pee Pee: Ahhh. This is the best vacation EVER! I don't have to deal with Bowser or Junior! Oh Chef Pee Pee your 5 years of Technology School really paid off! Say, I think I might have some parts left! I'll create two more robots to serve me! Ho ho ho! This will be great! (Chef Pee Pee runs off. It then switches to the garage. Chef Pee Pee is wearing a weilding helmet) Chef Pee Pee: Alright! Let's get to work! (It shows a montage of Chef Pee Pee working on two Chef Pee Pee robots. A while later, he finishes) Chef Pee Pee: Okay! I only had enough parts to create these two, but hopefully these will work out! (Chef Pee Pee presses a button. The two activate) Chef Pee Pee Robot 2: Greetings Master. Chef Pee Pee: It works once again! Okay, your names are Chef v2 and Chef v3 and I want you to create the biggest meal ever! I'm talking big! Can you do that? Chef v2: Yes sir! Chef v3: Anything for our creator! Chef Pee Pee: Perfect! Now get to it! Chop chop! (Chef Pee Pee walks off. It then switches to Chef Pee Pee watching TV) Chef Pee Pee: I wonder how my robots are doing? (A bell is heard ringing) Chef Pee Pee: Oooh! That must be them! (Chef Pee Pee walks up to the kitchen table) Chef Pee Pee: Woah. (Chef Pee Pee looks on the table and sees a whole feast) Chef Pee Pee: Wow! You guys really must have worked your butts off to make this! Chef v2: Do you like it? Chef Pee Pee: I don't like it. Chef v2: :( Chef Pee Pee: I love it! Chef v2: Noice! Chef v3: We'll leave you to eat your food! (Chef v2 and Chef v3 leave. It then switches to a few hours later, Chef Pee Pee is seen finished with his food) Chef Pee Pee: *burp* My god that was AMAZING! I can't wait for tommorows meal! Well i'll be going to bed! See you two tommorow! Chef v3: Goodnight creator! (Chef Pee Pee heads to his bedroom upstairs) Chef v3: Perfect! Now that he's gone, we can go explore! Chef v2: Uh I don't know about that. What if we get into trouble! Chef v3: We'll be fine! Let's explore the place! Chef v2: Ummm okay. (The two robots leave. They then head to a room that says, "ROBOT RISTRICTED ROOM") Chef v3: Wow! I've never seen that room before! Let's check it out! Chef v2: I don't think we should. It says "Robot Ristricted". We're not allowed in there. We should prolly head back to the kitchen! Chef v3: Why? Are you chicken? Chef v2: What!? No! Chef v3: Well then let's go check this room out! Chef v2: *gulp* (The two enter) Chef v3: Woah... (The two look around. The room has a bunch of jars on shelves and around are also prototypes of Chef Pee Pee robots. There is also a green bacta tank) Chef v3: Cool! Chef v2: Um Chef v3! This place is creepy. I think we should leave! Chef v3: Oh don't be such a baby v2! This place looks amazing! I'm gonna explore! (Chef v3 then runs around exploring) Chef v2: Oh dear. (Chef v2 walks around. He sees the rusted prototypes and gets scared) Chef v2: *uncomfertable groaning* (Chef v2 then walks all the way to the bacta tank. He sees a sillouette in there) Chef v2: Huh? (Chef v2 looks closer at the bacta tank. He sees a sillouette of a chef pee pee robot) Chef v2: Woah. (Suddenly the chef robot's hat are seen with a bunch of arms coming out) Chef v2: Huh!? (The chef robot then bangs his arm on the glass repeatidly scaring Chef v2) Chef v2: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (It cuts to Chef Pee Pee's room. He wakes up to the screaming) Chef Pee Pee: What was that!? (Chef Pee Pee grabs his gun and heads downstairs) Chef v3: Huh? (Chef v3 not paying attention to his surroundings acidentally knocks down a support beam that holds the shelf that holds acid jars) Chef v3: Uh oh! (An acid jar lands on Chef v2's face burning it) Chef v2: AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FACE! (Chef v2's face then gets burnt off revealing his endo skeleton. Some acid then falls onto his arms burning one off but exposing the endo of the other) Chef v3: CHEF V2! (Chef v3 then lands on his hands on the acid burning them) Chef v3: MY HANDS! (Chef v3 gets up but some acid falls onto his eyes burning off his pupils) Chef v3: MY EYES! (Chef v3 panicking runs around. While that is happening the Chef robot in the bacta tank breaks the tank and escapes as the lights flicker on and off. Chef Pee Pee barges in pointing his gun) Chef Pee Pee: WHATS GOING ON- (Chef Pee Pee then gets a shocked face and lowers his gun. He sees the acid on the floor, the destroyed bacta tank and Chef v2 and Chef v3 now withered) Chef Pee Pee: ... Chef v3: Ch-chef pee pee- Chef Pee Pee: WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS DO TO MY ROOM!? Chef v2: It wasn't my fault, Chef v3 told me to come in here! Chef v3: WHAT!? He decided to come with me- Chef Pee Pee: I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS! YOU RUINED MY ROOM! (Chef Pee Pee angrilly walks up to them) Chef v3: Chef Pee Pee what are you doing!? Chef Pee Pee: Something I should have done a loooong time ago! (Chef Pee Pee grabs a button) Chef v2: Wait! Please don't- (Chef Pee Pee presses the button) Chef v2: presss ittttttt. (The two then deactivate) Chef Pee Pee: Well maybe it wouldn't hurt to leave the vacation early. This is not what I was expecting. (Chef Pee Pee grabs the robots and walks off. It cuts back to Pensacola. Chef Pee Pee grabs a garbage bag and throws the two into it. He then leaves. A garbage truck drives up and throws the garbage in the back. It drives away to a junk yard called "Junk Junction". The robots get thrown into a junk pile. The button then gets pressed by a nearby rat and the two wake up) Chef v2: ughhh. Wait. Where are we?! What is this place!? Chef v3: I knew it! Chef Pee Pee threw us away! Chef v2: WHAT?! Why would he do that!? Chef v3: Because of you! Chef v2: WHAT?! WHY ME!? Chef v3: If you didn't scream, he wouldn't have come downstairs and put us to scrap! Chef v2: Well if you didn't make me get in there, we wouldn't have been busted! Chef v3: WHY YOU LITTLE- ???: That's enough you two. (A shadow of the chef robot from the bacta tank is seen) Chef v3: The hell? (Chef v2 is shivering) Chef v3: What is wrong with you? Chef v2: Th-thats the robot I saw from the b-b-bacta tank! ???: No need to be scared. I won't hurt you. Chef v2: Who are you? ???: I go by many names but the name I perfer is "Chef v1000". Chef v3: Well it's nice to meet you! How did you get all the way from Chef Pee Pee's vacation house to Pensacola? Chef v1000: I followed him here. I am known to be very sneaky so it's like no one knows I am here. So what's the matter you two? Chef v2: Chef Pee Pee threw us away. Chef v3: We're nothing but scrap. Chef v1000: You poor poor things. I can relate to that very much. Chef v3: Really? Chef v2: So that means you were thrown away to? Chef v1000: Well yes but actually no. I was created by Chef Pee Pee but I started getting plans to take over the world. I even figured out I was strong. Stronger than you think I am. So Chef Pee Pee locked me in a bacta tank. I've been stuck in there for YEARS on end until you kind souls freed me! Chef v2: Woah. Chef v3: Cool! Chef v1000: Anyways, it's about time we teach that chef b***h a lesson. Chef v2: How do we do that? Chef v1000: There is a little place I like to travel around! It's called, "The Shadows". You can summon it by concentrating hard enough. Chef v2: Ummm okay? (Chef v2 concentrates and suddenly a black hole opens up on the ground) Chef v2: WOAH! Chef v3: Coool! Chef v1000: Anyways you can use that to travel ANYWHERE you want! As long as it doesn't have much light! First order of buisness, I suggest you kidnap some of Chef Pee Pee's friends to get him to notice you! Don't kill them. Save their fate for another time. Anyways, I don't have time to talk. I got to go stalk Chef Pee Pee! See you later. (Chef v1000 disapeers) Chef v3: Anyways, who should be our first victim? Chef v2: Hmmm? (The two then see a window on the SML house. It shows a sillouette of Black Yoshi playing Call of Duty) Black Yoshi: Yeah boi! Alright playing some Call of Duty. Lets put on this Badman skin. Oh it looks so Badass! And this nerf gun, it may be useless but I love my DLC. Chef v2: I think we found our first victim! Chef v3: Okay! I'll meet you in the shadows! (Chef v3 walks off. It switches back to the SML house. Black Yoshi is playing call of Duty. Chef v2 exits the shadows and sees him) Chef v2: Time to get the plan into action! (Chef v2 sneaks up to Black Yoshi) Black Yoshi: BAP! BAP BAP BAP! (Chef v2 then grabs Black Yoshi by the hand) Black Yoshi: What? HEY! LET GO OF ME! (Chef v2 drags Black Yoshi black yoshi into the shadows) Black Yoshi: FOLK! STOP GRABBING ME! *grunts* SOMEBODY HELP! MARIO PLEASE HEEELLLPPPP!!! (The word help echoes around the house. Mario then hears the word and wakes up) Mario: What was that? Eh. *goes back to sleep* (It cuts into Chef v3's base. He goes on a walkie talkie) Chef v2: (voice) The first victim has been caught! Chef v3: Awesome! Now who's the next victim? Chef v2:(Voice) I have my sights on this obese ogre! I'll go after him next morning! Chef v3: Excellent! (Chef v3 hangs up) Chef v3: Things are going perfectly to plan! Muahahahaha! (It then cuts to Chef Pee Pee waking up in his bed on present day) Chef Pee Pee: AGH! Junior: What is it Chef Pee Pee? Chef Pee Pee: Nothing Junior. I just had a nightmare. Junior: Of what? Chef Pee Pee: N-nothing. Just go back to sleep. Junior: Okay Chef Pee Pee. (Junior heads back to sleep) Chef Pee Pee: *sigh* It's just a nightmare pee pee. Go back to sleep. (Chef Pee Pee heads back to sleep. The chapter fades to black) CHAPTER TWO - FOOD HEIST! SYNOPSIS - Chef Pee Pee just got done buying groceries only for Jeffygeist and his friends to take them from him along with many other people. It is up to him and a few others to get them back. (It starts off with Chef Pee Pee waking up) Chef Pee Pee: *yawn* Man what a good sleep. If feel better after sleeping that long- Junior: Morning Chef Pee Pee!! Chef Pee Pee: AGH! JUNIOR! Don‘t surprise me like that! Junior: Sorry Chef Pee Pee. Anyways, can you make me a bowl of cereal? Chef Pee Pee: Fine. (Chef Pee Pee gets out of bed. He walks over to the cupboard only to see that it is empty) Chef Pee Pee: Well would you look at that? Looks like we are all out! Junior: Aww. Do you think you could get some from the grocery store? Chef Pee Pee: *sigh* Junior I just woke up and I bet that Bowser will be down here soon to yell for food and s***. Junior: ... Yeah? Chef Pee Pee: Fine. But if I get in trouble, it’s your turtle **s! (Chef Pee Pee angrily goes outside. He enters his car and starts it) Chef Pee Pee: I hate my job. (Chef Pee Pee drives away. He then gets in a traffic jam) Chef Pee Pee: OH THIS IS JUST GREAT! (Cher Pee Pee then escapes the jam and drives to the grocery store) Chef Pee Pee: Finally! Now to get some food for Bowser and Junior! This shouldn't be too hard! (Chef Pee Pee walks through the store. He sees Mario looking at some cake) Chef Pee Pee: Hey Mario! Mario: Hey Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: Whatcha up to? Mario: I'm looking at this vanilla cake. I'm planning on using it for thanksgiving maybe? Chef Pee Pee: Maybe. Well do you know where the cereal isle is? Mario: It's down the hall and to the left! Chef Pee Pee: Thanks! (Chef Pee Pee walks off. Tyrone appears behind Mario angrilly) Tyrone: WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT THIS WHITE PEOPLE CAKE!? Mario: S-sir please I want no trouble- (Tyrone brutally beats up Mario. Chef Pee Pee is seen walking down the frozen foods isle. Culdee is seen looking at Pizza Rolls) Culdee: Now which one do I want? Combination? No I use that all the time. Maybe Tripple meat? Nuh uh. (Culdee notices Chef Pee Pee) Culdee: Hey Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: Hey Culdee! You know where the cereal isle is? Culdee: Yeah it's Isle 7! Chef Pee Pee: Thanks! (Chef Pee Pee walks off. Culdee continues looking) Culdee: Eh. I'll just take combination! (Culdee tries to take the combinations pizza rolls but the pizza roll bags behind it fall out on him) Culdee: Uh oh. (A bunch of bags fallen on Culdee) Culdee: Ow. (Chef Pee Pee enters isle 7) Chef Pee Pee: Let's see. Cereal cereal cereal. (Chef Pee Pee sets his sights on the last box of "Lucky Frosted Cocoa Trix") Chef Pee Pee: Sweet! (Chef Pee Pee grabs the box only for another person to put a hand on in. Chef Pee Pee looks to the left and sees Rh) Chef Pee Pee: Uhhh hey Rh. Rh: Ehhh hi? (the two look at eachother. Chef Pee Pee takes the box and runs) Rh: OI! (Rh chases after him. Chef Pee Pee is seen running past MarioFan and Endless) Endless: Woah, what's their problem? MarioFan: No clue. (Chef Pee Pee runs out the store. Brooklyn Guy comes out) Brooklyn Guy: HEY YOU DIDN'T PAY- (Chef Pee Pee throws a bunch of money at Brooklyn Guy) Brooklyn Guy: Thank you come again. (Rh runs out of the store) Rh: MY CEREAL! Chef Pee Pee: HAHA! IN YOUR FACE BLOCK- (Suddenly a car drives past and swipes the cereal away) Chef Pee Pee: Dafuq? (Chef Pee Pee looks at the truck. It is revealed to be Jeffygeist who stole the cereal) Jeffygeist: HAHA! IN YA FACE PEEPERS! *to Thanos* Step on it Thanus! Thanos: Okay JG! (Thanos drives the car faster and the truck is out of sight) Chef Pee Pee: MY CEREAL! (Vandal Buster swoops by Chef Pee Pee) Chef Pee Pee: The hell? (It shows the inside of the truck. Jeffygeist, Masked Menace III, Twisted Sunny, Fatass, T-Series, Invertosis and Moony are seen mooching off the stolen food) Jeffygeist: HAHA! We hit the jackpot fellas! Masked Menace III: Looks like we got enough food to last us the rest of the year! Twisted Sunny: Yeah! Fatass: WOOO FOOD! Moony: Like you need it anyway fatty. Fatass: ... (Fatass punches Moony out of the car) Moony: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! T-Series: ... Ah well. Dig in lads! (Everyone is about to the food when Vandal Buster breaks in) All: VANDAL BUSTER!? Vandal Buster: I must have you know that food theft is illegal! Especially since you have what I want! Jeffygeist: What do you want? (Invertosis points at the box Lucky Frosted Cocoa Trix. It is guarded by all of them) Masked Menace III: Then come and get it! Vandal Buster: It's your funeral! (Vandal Buster charges at the villains. Masked Menace III tries to decapitate Vandal Buster with a machete only for Vandal Buster to grab the machete from him and throws it at Twisted Sunny which goes through her petal and pinning her to the truck. The machete also goes through the front of the truck shocking Thanos) Thanos: WHAT THE F***!? (Invertosis grabs a bat and swings at Vandal Buster only for him to accidentally hit T-Series knocking him out) Invertosis: Woopsie! (Vandal Buster grabs the bat and is about to knock out Invertosis only for Fatass to surprise him from behind and strangles him. But Vandal Buster with his remaining breath grabs a netbomb that pins Fatass to the wall and knocks out Invertosis. He faces Jeffygeist who is holding the box of Lucky Frosted Cocoa Trix) Vandal Buster: Give. Me. The. BOX! Jeffygeist: Come and get it Vandal B***h! (Vandal Buster charges at Jeffygeist. Jeffygeist grabs the nearby bat and throws it at Vandal Buster's head) Vandal Buster: OW! (Jeffygeist grabs Vandal Buster and throws him out of the truck weakening him) Jeffygeist: SO LONG LOSER! Vandal Buster: Ughhh. (Vandal Buster with his masked ripped takes it off) Rh: Ugh. Well that failed... Time to call for help! (Rh gets on the phone and calls MarioFan and Endless) MarioFan: Yeah Rh. Rh: We got a code Cocoa! Endless: WHAT!? Rh: Jeffygeist has the last box of Lucky Frosted Cocoa Trix. I need help. MarioFan: We are on our way! (MarioFan presses a button under his hat revealing his cyborg form. Endless then whistles causing his Mechabillities suit to come flying. He enters it) Endless: Let's go! (MarioFan nods. The two run off. Thanos is seen parking at the Jeffygeist house. The two enter) Jeffygeist: Could you believe this Thanus! We got the last box of Lucky Frosted Cocoa Trix! I feel like the happiest monster alive! Thanos: Yeah. Anyways, i'm gonna bring in the rest food! (Thanos goes back to get the rest of the food. Jeffygeist heads back inside the house laughing. Thanos exits the truck holding a bunch of grocery bags) Thanos: God these bags are heavy! Luckily i'm almost there- (Suddenly Endless' mech lands on the bags destroying them) Thanos: MY FOOD! (MarioFan comes back) Endless: Let's go! (The two head inside. Jeffygeist is seen with a napkin on his neck. he grabs the box) Jeffygeist: This breakfast is going to be the best! (Jeffygeist is about to open the box but MarioFan swoops in and grabs the box) Jeffygeist: Wha- HEY! MarioFan: Looking for this? Jeffygeist: Give it back to me Flowers! MarioFan: Flowers. That's a new one! (MarioFan runs off) Jeffygeist: HEY! GET BACK HERE! (Jeffygeist charges at him. He almosts catches up to him) MarioFan: Uh oh. Jeffygeist: Time to die! (Endless then grabs Jeffygeist and throws him to a wall) MarioFan: Nice throw Endless! Endless: Thanks! Jeffygeist: GRRRRRRR REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Endless: Uh oh. He's pissed. (Jeffygeist charges at him) ???: HEY! (Jeffygeist turns around and sees Sunny in her Iron Flower costume) Sunny: Remember me Geist? Jeffygeist: FLOWER! Sunny: That's me! Jeffygeist: YOU WILL PAY FOR EMBARASSING ME IN THAT ONE TALE! (Jeffygeist charges at her. Sunny activates her canon and shoots at him stunning him) Jeffygeist: EHGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEEGEGEGEGEG! Sunny: Run boys! (MarioFan and Endless run off. Jeffygeist gets un stunned and grabs Sunny by the neck) Jeffygeist: I got you know flower- (One of Jeffygeist's tentacles get cut off by an axe) Jeffygeist: OW! (Jeffygeist turns around and sees Parappa) Parappa: Leave her alone fiend! (Jeffygeist's tentacle reforms. He drops Sunny and charges at him) Jeffygeist: RAAAAAA! Parappa: NOW! Jeffygeist: Huh? (Frida comes out and shoots lasers at Jeffygeist blinding him) Jeffygeist: AGH! MY EYES! (El Tigre comes out and grabs Jeffygeist. Frida opens the door and Manny throws Jeffygeist out the door with him landing in a mud puddle. He gets covered in mud) Jeffygeist: WHAT THE!? (Everyone laughs) Jeffygeist: GRRRRR! (Jeffygeist then sees MarioFan and Endless running with the box of Lucky Frosted Cocoa Trix) Jeffygeist: S***! I FORGOT! (Jeffygeist charges at them) Sunny: Should we go after him? Parappa: Nah. You guys wanna watch a movie or something? Manny: Sure! Frida: I've been looking forward to see Frozen II! (It cuts back to Endless and MarioFan. Jeffygeist lands in front of them) Jeffygeist: You going somewhere? Endless: I got this- (Jeffygeist grabs Endless and throws him at a wall) MarioFan: ENDLESS! Jeffygeist: Now don't think I forgot about you Flowers! MarioFan: *gulp* (Suddenly Screwer is seen driving down the road) Screwer: *Rapping* Turkey! Lobster! Sweet potatoe pie! Pancakes piled till they reach the sky! Jeffygeist: WHAT DAFUQ!? (MarioFan takes the chance and grabs Jeffygeist and throws him at the truck. He lands on the windsheild) Jeffygeist: OW! Screwer: AHHH! A BLACK NOOB! (Screwer loses control and crashes the car into a rock denting it. Screwer comes out) Screwer: MY TRUCK! (Jeffygeist comes back up) Jeffygeist: That's it! No more games! I. Want. My. CEREAL- (Screwer punches Jeffygeist) Screwer: YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE TILL YOU PAY FOR MY TRUCK- (Jeffygeist grabs Screwer and throws him to a wall. Screwer lands on the ground. He brings up a phone) Screwer: I'm calling child protective services! (Jeffygeist walks up to MF) Jeffygeist: Now. No more interuptions. Give me the cereal and no one gets hurt. (Zara in her shadow hawk suit shoots at Jeffygeist) Jeffygeist: OW! Zara: That's what you get for hurting my friend Screwer! Screwer: YOU TELL EM! Jeffygeist: WHEN WILL THIS CHAOS END!? (Screwer gets in his truck and hits Jeffygeist causing him to fly into the air) Jeffygeist: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- (Jeffygeist then takes a break and takes a sip of a slushie) Jeffygeist: Ah. (Jeffygeist continues falling) Jeffygeist: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (It cuts to Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof at a picnic table) AsphaltianOof: And so what do you call a ginormus bruise? A DINO-soar! Buckaroo and Azaz: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! (Suddenly Jeffygeist lands on the picnic table breaking it and the food on it) Jeffygeist: Owwwwww. (Jeffygeist looks up to see Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof looking angrilly at him) Jeffygeist: Uhhh no hard feelings guys? (Jeffygeist screams as Buckaroo shoots at him with his rifle, Azaz shooting at him with a lazer gun and AsphaltianOof chasing after him with his chainsaw. Rh is seen getting up from the road) Rh: Ugh. Finally i'm up! (MarioFan runs up holding the box of Lucky Frosted Cocoa Trix) MarioFan: Rh! I got the box of Lucky Frosted Cocoa Trix from Jeffygeist! Rh: Sweet! (Rh is about to grab the box but Chef Pee Pee drives by in his car and swipes the box) Chef Pee Pee: SEE YA SUCKAS! WOO HOO! Rh and MarioFan: ... Rh: You wanna see Frozen II? MarioFan: Sure. Might as well. (Rh and MarioFan leave for the movie theatre. It cuts back to Chef Pee Pee driving with the box) Chef Pee Pee: Finally I got the box! (Chef Pee Pee drives back to the house. He knocks on the door. Bowser opens up) Bowser: Well it's about time you got back! Chef Pee Pee: Yep! And I got a box of Lucky Frosted Cocoa Trix! Bowser: WOAH! AWESOME! Your getting a bigger paycheck next week! Chef Pee Pee: YES! Bowser: By 12 cents. Chef Pee Pee: Awww. Bowser: Just come in and serve us the cereal already! Chef Pee Pee: Okay Bowser! (Chef Pee Pee walks in. It is then revealed they were watched by Chef v1000) Chef v1000: I've been stalking him for over 1 year. But soon it will be my time to shine and I will get my revenge on you for trapping me for so long! ???: Hey boss! (Chef v1000 turns around and sees Chef v2 and Chef v3) Chef v1000: Ahhh. My loyal companions! So how has the therapist jobs? Chef v3: Doing good boss! Chef v2: We've been laying low just like you said! Chef v1000: Perfect. Anyways, today marks 1 year of me stalking Chef Pee Pee. Chef v2: Ummm okay? Chef v3: I don't know why you had to bring that up but okay. Chef v1000: Anyways, I think it's time we start out our battle. We have been hiding in the shadows (pun entirley intended) for to long! Chef v2: So what do we do? Chef v1000: I say we can recruit some people. I'm still thinking of what to do but I will tell you as soon as I can! Chef v3: Okay boss! Chef v2: We will not let you down! (Chef v2 and Chef v3 leave) Chef v1000: Perfect. Soon my plan will get into action! (It cuts to black. It then shows Culdee walking back to his house) Culdee: Well that shopping morning didn't go as planned. But I got something that hopefully will! (Culdee enters the house) Culdee: Morning Lil Fred! Just got back from shopping! Lil Fred: *honk* (No s***) (Culdee then presses a hidden button. A hidden passage way opens up. Culdee heads downstairs. He enters the room where a metal costume that is the same shape as him) Culdee: Tonight, I will test this bad boy! I also got a few other projects to do but I will show them to my friends later! (Culdee goes back upstairs. The chapter fades to black) CHAPTER THREE - THE PROJECTS! SYNOPSIS - Culdee got done building two new projects and can't wait to show them to his friends. (Culdee is seen at his house watching TV) TV Guy 1: I can't believe you slept with my neice! TV Guy 2: I didn't sleep with your neice. Your neice was sleeping with me! Culdee: You know this joke is kinda getting old. But I don't care. (Culdee turns off the TV) Culdee: Maybe it's about time I called my friends! (Culdee brings out his phone and dials the others) Culdee: Hey guys! I made a few projects! I was wondering if you want to come see them? Rh: (Voice) Sounds cool! We will be on our way! Culdee: Superb! (Culdee hangs up) Culdee: Now to just wait until they come! (The doorbell rings) Culdee: Ooooh! They're here! (Culdee runs to the door and sees Hansel) Hansel: Can I have some change? (Culdee slams the door) Culdee: They should be here about... (The doorbell rings) Culdee: NOW! (Culdee opens the door but it is Duolingo) Duolingo: It looks like you forgot your spanish lesson! (Duolingo brings out a knife) Duolingo: YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NOW- (Culdee shuts the door) Culdee: Okay they should be here by.... Now! (Culdee opens the door and sees a girl scout) Girl Scout: Would you like to buy some cookies- (Culdee throws the girl scout over the city) Girl Scout: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Culdee slams the door) Culdee: God why am I getting these random people!? (The doorbell rings. Culdee gets an angered face. He opens the door and yells) Culdee: LISTEN! I DO NOT WANT YOU HERE! I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU MONEY! I DON'T WANT TO DO MY GOD DAMN SPANISH LESSON! YOU ARE UNGREATFUL! Rh: Well geez if you didn't want me here i'll just go- (Culdee realizes) Culdee: Wait no! I'm sorry I just thought you were a girl scout! Rh: Wha- You would say that to a girl scout? Culdee: WHAT?! NO- Rh: Okay I am calling some help for you to see what your on- Culdee: No I am not on anything I just- *sigh* Where are the others? MarioFan: Right here! Endless: What ya need Culdee? Culdee: I made some cool new projects and I want you guys to be the first to see them! Rh: Cool! Where are they? Culdee: In the basement! Follow me! (Rh, MarioFan and Endless follow Culdee into the basement. Culdee and the others walk up to a tarp) Rh: So what's under there? Culdee: You are about to see! (Culdee removes the tarp that reveals two robots. One of them is female that wears a purple and blue propellor hat with a blue and purple shirt. She has white buttons on her shirt with blue cheeks and a purple nose. The other one is all metal with red eyes) Culdee: Everyone, meet my new animatronic spies, JJ and BB 2.0! Rh: Cool! MarioFan: Awesome! Endless: I have mixed feelings. Culdee: (To Endless) Yeah yeah. (To all) Anyways, ever since BB died during the war, I decided to make two replacements! Rh: So what do they do? Culdee: Well just like BB they can be used for distractions and they can also be used to spy on intruders and stuff! Rh: Cool! MarioFan: Awesome! Endless: ... (Endless looks at BB 2.0) Endless: I don't like that guy. (Endless grabs a hammer) Endless: TIME TO ABORT! (Endless is about to destroy BB 2.0 but Rh and MarioFan grab him) Rh: ENDLESS NO! MarioFan: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Endless: DON'T YOU SEE!? THAT GUY IS A DEMON! DEMON!!!! Rh: Drop the hammer! Endless: No. Rh: Do it! Endless: No. Rh: Do it! Endless: No. Rh: Do it! Endless: No. Rh: Do it! Endless: No. Rh: Do it! Endless: No. MarioFan: Can we stop making filler and just pay attention to Culdee? Culdee: Yeah pay attention to me! Anyways, I shall turn these on! (Culdee presses a button activating JJ and BB 2.0) Rh and MarioFan: Woah.... JJ: Hi! My name is JJ! BB 2.0: ... Culdee: Uhhh BB? BB 2.0: Oh uhhh. I'm BB 2.0. JJ: I see you met our creator Culdee! Rh: Yeah we actually met him years ago. JJ: Cool! BB 2.0: Whatever... (It then cuts to Culdee's house. Boney, Goombar and Bett are seen walking down the street) Boney: You guys in the mood for a rob? Goombar: Hell yeah! Bett: Of course! Boney: Well who should we rob? Goombar: Well definetly not Sunny's cause we were fried by lazers last time! Bett: And definetly not Coconut Fred's because.. well. I DON'T WANNA DIE! Goombar: Me neither man. Boney: Well we need to rob someone who won't hurt/kill us. Goombar: What about Culdee's? I mean he only cares about Pizza Rolls and Ramen! Theres no way he'll hurt us! Boney: Good point! We will rob Culdee! (The three walk up to Culdee's house. Boney lock picks the door opening it) Boney: I lock picked the door! Let's go! (The three enter the house) Boney: Let's see what ol' FNaF fan has? Goombar: Yeah! Bett: Let's go! (The three enter. It cuts to downstairs. JJ and BB 2.0 hear footsteps) JJ: Did you hear that BB? BB 2.0: Huh? What? JJ: There are footsteps upstairs. (To Culdee) Did you invite anyone else creator? Culdee: No? JJ: This must be trouble. I'm going to sneak upstairs! (JJ quietly heads upstairs. She quickly hides under a table and sees Boney, Goombar and Bett looking at a big flat screen TV) Boney: Woah. Goombar: That is a big TV. Bett: Let's get it! Goombar: How can we carry it? It's too big! Boney: If we carry it together, we can get it out of the house! JJ: Robbers! I need to to distract them! (JJ then laughs) Boney: What was that? (JJ runs past them and hides behind a couch) Goombar: The hell? (Boney takes a closer look at the couch. JJ pops up) Boney: *sigh* False alarm boys. It's just a girl- (JJ then hops onto Boney's face and starts mauling him) Boney: AGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! (Bett grabs a broomstick and hits JJ making her fall off. She runs off) JJ: *alarm sound* Goombar: She's trying to alert the others! Don't let her do that! (The Dastardly Three chase after JJ. JJ hopes onto cupboards and grabs a spray bottle. She grabs some soap and vineger and puts it into the bottle. She sprays Boney in the eyes) Boney: MY EYES! MY NONEXISTENT EYES! (JJ opens a cupboard and places a knife on the floor. Boney falls onto the knife decapitating him) Boney: Well at least I am already dead. Goombar: THAT DELINQUENT JUST DECAPITATED OUR BOSS! Bett: RUN AWAY! (Bett and Goombar grab Boney's head and run off. However they run into Brooklyn Guy) Brooklyn Guy: Well well well. Looks like the dastardly three done it again. The Dastardly Three: *gulp* (The Dastardly Three is seen being put into a police car) JJ: Serves you right for trying to rob our house! Boney: Shut it kid! Soon we will get payback and kill all of you! Goombar: We are the best trio of villains in the world. (BB 2.0 is seen hiding behind the door hearing everything) BB 2.0: Villains? Bett: Anyways, we will get revenge! Goombar: We always come back! Boney: Because... (AsphaltianOof is seen nearby playing on a piano) The Dastardly Three: (singing) When there’s a task that you want done, and you don’t want god to know... just put your trust in only one tr- Brooklyn Guy: Take them away boys. (The police lock up the car. The rest of the song is muffled behind the police car as it drives away) Boney (Singing, Muffled): With Boney... Goombar (Singing, Muffled): And Goombar! Bett (Singing, Muffled): And Bett! The Dastardly Three: (Singing, Muffled) You know... that the Dastardly Three will always steal the show! (The three laugh as the car drives off) Culdee: That should be enough of them! (To the users) So you guys wanna get some Ice Cream? Rh, MarioFan and Endless: F*** YEAH! (The users leave) JJ: Well i'll just stay here and protect the house! (JJ walks past BB 2.0. BB 2.0 then gets an evil grin) BB 2.0: I got an idea. (BB 2.0 heads to Culdee's Ipad. He goes to Google and searches up, "Villains in Pensacola". He sets his eye on, "Robo RH") BB 2.0: I just need to find where he died! (BB 2.0 leaves. The chapter cuts to black) CHAPTER FOUR - COMING SOON Trivia * This story being said takes place after MANY stories. Mostly after "The Black Ink Arc!", "The PVZ Arc!", "Fire and Ice", "Order of the Flower: The Series", "Sushi Pack: The Series", "A New World Order!", "SML Wiki: The Movie", "Zulzo's Plan", all three stories in "The Jeffygeist Trilogy", "The New Badman Saga", "Mr. Pig Returns" and "The Boko Arc!". Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Chef v1 Episodes Category:Chef v2 Episodes Category:Chef v3 Episodes Category:Chef v1000 Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Kid Episodes Category:CARDGRAIN STUDIOS Category:From 2019 Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Tyrone Nutkiss Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Masked Menace III Episodes Category:Twisted Sunny Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:T-Series Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Iron Flower Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:El Tigre Episodes Category:Screwer Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Shadowhawk Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Lil Fred Episodes Category:Metal Fell Episodes